


Natale al 221B

by Enid_Black



Series: Traduzioni [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Natale!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una 221 B (storia di 221 parole la cui ultima inizia con la lettera B) natalizia. Traduzione della corrispondente 221B in inglese sempre scritta da me :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natale al 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas declined in 221 B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810795) by [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black). 



Sherlock si chiese quale malattia mentale transiente gli avesse fatto accettare di ospitare tutti i pargoli Watson-Holmes-Lestrade per la vigilia di natale. Con lui e John _soli_ a domare le piccole belve. E se Emma e Kathrine stavano _solamente_ creando nuove decorazioni di natale per l’albero con talmente tanti brillantini che lo scintillio non se ne sarebbe andato via dal salotto per un secolo o giù di lì, Margaret ed Oliver stavano rincorrendosi a più non posso, e il sangue del suo sangue (letteralmente) brandiva una spada di plastica verso una quattordicenne con un teschio sul vestito che rideva a crepapelle.

Sherlock era impietrito mentre guardava tutto ciò susseguirsi di fronte a lui. Sentì poi una mano calda sul fianco e si girò leggermente a sinistra, dove trovò John con un sorriso divertito in viso.

“Guarda che banda allegra.” Disse.

“Kath ed Emma stanno riempiendo il teschio di brillantini, ora.” Disse Sherlock, e la sua voce tradì il panico che sentiva crescere dentro.

“Niente che non possiamo lavar via.” Fu la calma risposta di John.

“Margaret sta usando l’aspirapolvere come un kraken e cerca di mangiare Oliver.” Aggiunse, con la voce ancora più tesa.

“È molto bravo con la spada.” Mormorò John contro la spalla del marito.

"Perché sei così calmo?" gli chiese Sherlock.

"Per capodanno, Mycroft si cucca la banda."


End file.
